Convenient removal of air from storage containers, such as, for example, plastic food storage bags, helps prevent spoliation of the contents remaining therein for long periods of time.
Reliance on equipment that must be separated from storage containers after attempting to vacuum seal the same is cumbersome and costly to consumers and manufacturers.